SGW12 : Kimi ga Iru
by Anrluz
Summary: Dans la série GWStargate, voici l'histoire de SGW12. Cadeau pour Isa. Attention, cross over avec d'autres séries !
1. Issho

Ma toute dernière fic en date, une fic pour copine Isa

Si ça vous plait, je mettrai la suite

Titre : Kimi ga iru1…

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC + forte chance de yaoi. O : -)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont absolument pas à moi... L'univers de Stargate2 non plus... De plus, l'univers où va atterrir SGW-12 est très librement adapté d'une autre série que je ne citerai pas pour l'instant pour ne pas spoiler certains personnages qui apparaîtront plus tard… .

Note : Cela faisait longtemps que je l'avais promise…

Cadeau pour Isa ! o

Équipe : SGW-12 en mission sur AZERTY542...

Kimi ga iru…

Ailleurs

Où était-il ?

Il lui manquait tellement… Pourquoi était-il parti ?

Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois en fixant l'océan déchaîné.

Si seulement…

Si seulement les vagues pouvaient le lui ramener…

Un nouveau soupir…

Il se leva, il était temps de rentrer.

Mais son attention fut attirée par une silhouette sombre. Un corps sans vie sur le sable. Il s'y dirigea rapidement et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« - Hé ! Ca va ? »

Il n'eut pas la réponse attendue, mais l'être murmura un nom…

Le jeune homme se figea. _Lui_… Il…

Il _le_ connaissait !

_Chapitre 1 : Issho ?_

Un soupir.

Et dire qu'il aurait pu profiter de son temps libre pour accompagner le Lieutenant Treize !

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il atterrisse dans une équipe comme celle-ci. Si encore leur chef leur laissait du temps libre. Mais non, _Môsieur_ pensait avant tout à son travail. Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas et que les deux autres membres de l'équipe devaient subir la même chose que lui.

Mais pourquoi devaient-ils rester à la base aujourd'hui ? Ils n'avaient pas de mission, pas de briefing, rien… Rien qui ne justifiait réellement de les garder là. Si ce n'était que leur chef n'était pas satisfait de leurs rapports soit-disant incomplets… Comme d'habitude…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à prouver ?

Que son équipe était la meilleure ?

Ou alors il visait le poste du Général…

Enfin, au final, QUI faisait tout le boulot ? C'était eux…

Parce qu'on pouvait pas dire que leur chef les aide beaucoup de son côté…

Ruminant sa colère, le jeune homme se remit devant son ordinateur.

Même s'il terminait rapidement son complément de rapport, il n'aurait plus assez de temps pour sortir…

Et dire qu'il aurait pu aller à la pêche aujourd'hui…

Une voix interrompit son énième soupir.

« - Trowa-chan ! »

La porte qui s'ouvre aussitôt et un jeune homme qui entre sans attendre la permission.

« - Que veux-tu Duo ? »

« - J'ai fait du café, tu en veux ? »

« - Volontiers. »

Le dénommé Trowa se retourna alors vers le nouvel arrivant qui lui sourit après s'être assuré que leur chef n'était pas ici. Ce dernier lui aurait sûrement reproché de prendre _encore_ une pause. Duo servit le jeune homme brun, dont le doux regard émeraude était toujours caché derrière une mèche de cheveux. Il lui sourit en lui tendant une tasse de café chaud.

« - Merci. »

« - De rien. »

Souriant à son aîné, Duo s'assit sur l'autre chaise présente dans la pièce et sirota son propre café.

« - Tu as encore des problèmes pour rédiger ? »

Duo eut un petit rire et se mit à triturer le bout de sa tresse. Trowa le connaissait si bien.

« - Je vois pas quoi ajouter de plus à ce que j'ai déjà écrit… »

« - Tu as rajouté tous les petits détails ? »

« - Je les avais déjà mis dans mon premier rapport, soupira Duo. Pourquoi est-ce que ce qu'on écrit ne lui plait-il jamais ? »

« - Wufei est dans le même cas que nous… »

« - Je sais… Mais j'aurais bien aimé prendre une journée de repos… J'ai l'impression de pas arrêter de bosser depuis des semaines ! Ca fait dix jours qu'on est revenu de mission, et on a même pas eu une demi journée de libre…»

« - Je sais. »

« - Les autres équipes ont toutes le droit à des jours de congés à leur retour de mission ! »

« - Mais on ne peut pas dire que notre dernière mission ait été très fatigante… »

« - Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous empêcher de vivre ! »

Trowa soupira mentalement. Le jeune homme avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer les choses. Leur chef était si intransigeant, si froid parfois avec eux… Pour lui rien n'existait en dehors des missions et de son travail.

« - Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre… »

« - Pourquoi ça ? »

« - Si jamais _il_ passe… »

« - Je sais… Il sera encore plus en colère contre moi… Enfin, c'est pas comme s'il s'était déjà montré aimable. »

« - N'oublie pas qu'il n'a pas que des défauts… »

« - Je sais, c'est un excellent chef d'équipe et très bon tacticien, il est doué en combat, connaît plusieurs langues et ferait une excellente infirmière ! »

Trowa esquissa un sourire. Duo avait toujours le mot pour rire et savait comment lui remonter le moral.

« - Allez, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure. »

Le brun lui fit un petit signe de tête alors que le jeune homme à la longue natte sortait de ses appartements pour retourner dans les siens…

Mais alors qu'il allait y entrer, une voix sévère se fit entendre.

« - Encore en train de flemmarder ? »

La main serra la poignée si fort que les articulations en blanchir. S'il n'avait pas été leur chef, il y a longtemps qu'il lui aurait mis son poing dans sa jolie figure.

« - Je suis juste allé me faire un café. »

« - Tu devrais arrêter la caféine, ça n'est pas bon pour toi. »

« - Peut-être, mais je doute de pouvoir faire de _bons_ rapports sans ça. »

Et sur ses mots, avant que son chef ne lui réponde quelque chose, Duo se réfugia dans sa chambre, priant pour que l'autre ne l'y suive pas. Mais, contrairement à ses habitudes, le chef d'équipe n'entra pas pour vérifier l'état du-dit rapport.

Après le dîner et comme chaque soir, ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre dans la petite pièce servant aux réunions d'équipe. Il n'y avait ici que le stricte nécessaire : une table, quatre chaises et un tableau accroché à un des murs. Trowa s'adossa au mur en face du tableau blanc alors que Duo prenait une chaise, commençant presque aussitôt à se balancer dessus. Pas loin de lui, Wufei, assis devant la table, faisait infuser sa tisane. Duo jeta un petit coup d'œil au chinois, ce dernier était un excellent combattant, doué en arts martiaux. Pourtant le natté aurait aimé qu'il soit un peu plus sociable avec les autres. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le cerner. Enfin, c'était pas comme s'il était doué pour cerner les gens, contrairement à Trowa. Ce dernier avait suivi des études de psychologie avant de s'orienter vers l'étude des anciennes civilisations.

La porte qui s'ouvre alors et leur chef entra. Son regard fit rapidement le tour de la pièce. Wufei était toujours aussi calme, il savait que le chinois lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil. Le brun adossé au mur ne poserait aucun problème. Il connaissait ses compétences. Le problème était le plus jeune d'entre eux, le natté qui le suivait du regard, se demandant sûrement encore ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Il parut cependant soulagé de ne pas voir leur chef ramener les rapports qu'ils lui avaient rendu en fin d'après-midi.

Peut-être que demain, ils auraient un jour de congé…

« - Que se passe-t-il Quatre , demanda brusquement le chinois. »

C'était le seul qui se permettait de questionner leur chef. Les autres ne s'y risquaient jamais. Mais le chinois le connaissait depuis quelques années déjà, ayant jadis fait parti de la même équipe que lui. Le dénommé Quatre jeta un regard rapide au chinois avant que ses yeux, d'un beau bleu turquoise, ne se tournent vers les deux autres membres. Il savait que Trowa était à l'origine de la venue du natté parmi eux, mais il en ignorait encore les raisons. De plus, il ne comprenait pas comment le jeune homme avait pu atterrir dans le projet « _Porte des Etoiles_ ». Il savait à peine se défendre et ne possédait pas énormément de compétences personnelles, excepté en botanique… Mais les connaissances florales n'étaient pas les plus indispensables lors des missions. Certes, le natté ramassait des tas d'échantillons de toutes sortes avec soin, mais était-ce réellement utile pour eux ?

Enfin, Quatre devait faire avec cette équipe pour le moment. Il espérait secrètement qu'on lui confie bientôt un équipier plus compétent que le jeune homme qui n'était pas fait pour ce métier.

« - Nous partons en mission demain à 14h. »

« - Encore , soupira le natté arrêtant de se balancer. »

Adieu jour de congé !

Trowa jeta un regard à leur chef, c'était étrange qu'ils repartent aussi rapidement. D'ordinaire, il s'écoulait une bonne quinzaine de jours entre deux missions. Il était évident que cela ne dérangeait pas le blondinet de repartir aussi vite, mais Trowa doutait que le jeune natté réussisse à tenir un tel rythme. Duo ne réussirait jamais à s'y habituer.

« - Où allons-nous , demanda Wufei, toujours aussi efficace. »

« - Nous irons sur AZERTY542. »

« - Je croyais que SGW-10 devait y aller, fit le chinois toujours bien renseigné. »

« - C'était prévu, mais ils ne peuvent pas. »

« - Pourquoi ça , demanda Duo, intéressé de savoir pourquoi une équipe ne faisait pas ses missions. »

« - Cela ne nous regarde pas, lui répondit froidement le jeune blond qui leur servait de chef. On nous dit d'y aller, on y va.»

Duo soupira mentalement devant le ton sec employé par son supérieur. Ce dernier ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Il avait dû lui faire du tort dans une vie antérieure.

Trowa intervint alors et demanda des renseignements sur la-dite mission. En apprenant qu'aucun repérage n'avait encore été fait, le brun jeta un regard à Duo, pourvu que tout se passe bien là-bas.

Le lendemain, les quatre membres de l'équipe était prêts à partir. La sonde envoyée le matin même, pour analyser l'air environnant, n'avait décelé aucun problème au niveau de l'oxygène et aucune radiation connue. Si danger il y avait, il ne viendrait pas de l'air ambiant.


	2. Tandoku

Titre : Kimi ga iru…

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC + forte chance de yaoi. O : -)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont absolument pas à moi... L'univers de Stargate1 non plus... De plus, l'univers où va atterrir SGW-12 est très librement adapté d'une autre série que je ne citerai pas pour l'instant pour ne pas spoiler certains personnages qui apparaîtront plus tard… .

Note : Cadeau pour Isa !

Équipe : SGW-12 en mission sur AZERTY542...

Réponse à la review de Louange : voici le chapitre 2.

Merci pour ta review ;p

Kimi ga iru…

_Chapitre 2 : Tandoku ? ( Seuls ?)_

La traversée s'effectua sans le moindre problème. Ils récupérèrent le matériel dès leur arrivée et allèrent le mettre à l'abri des regards, le couvrant aussitôt d'une toile quasi invisible. Puis ils observèrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Vide. Ce fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Trowa.

Cet endroit était vide. Vide de tout. Pas de végétations, pas un seul brin d'herbe, pas de bruit autre que le vent qui siffle quelque part.

Ils se trouvaient au centre d'une carrière de pierre visiblement abandonnée. Les habitants de cette planète, si habitants il y avait, avaient dû faire des fouilles et ainsi découvrir la Porte. Cependant, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ces gens. Seuls demeuraient quelques bouts de bois éparpillés, des cordes et des instruments abandonnés à même le sol. Selon toute vraisemblance, les fouilles avaient étaient stoppées sans que les découvreurs de ce monde n'ait saisi l'importance de leur découverte.

S'agirait-il d'un coup d'un de leurs ennemis qui serait venu tout exterminer ?

Alors que Trowa cherchait à comprendre l'abandon de cet endroit, leur chef avait déjà trouvé un endroit où s'abriter pour la nuit. Un creux dans la roche, suffisamment grand pour les accueillir tous les quatre et y ranger leur chariot. N'étant jamais aussi bien servi que par lui-même, Quatre y installa lui-même leur campement alors que Wufei terminait de faire le tour de la mine. Duo quant à lui, ne s'éloigna pas, s'assit sur une pierre et s'armant d'un crayon, entreprit de faire un croquis de l'endroit. C'était pas très utile, il le savait bien. Mais au moins, il aurait quelque chose à mettre dans son rapport.

Une bonne heure passa avant que Wufei ne revienne, Quatre se dirigea vers lui en même temps que Trowa, alors que Duo rangeait lentement ses affaires pour les rejoindre ensuite.

« - Je n'ai rien vu de formidable, fit Wufei. »

« - Des traces de vie , demanda Quatre allant droit au but. »

« - Je n'en ai pas vu. L'endroit semble complètement abandonné. Il y a des bâtiments vers le nord… »

« - Quel genre ? »

« - Des grands bâtiments, mais la végétation les recouvre. »

« - Quel genre de végétation , interrogea Trowa. »

L'endroit était trop vide pour que la moindre plante y pousse…

« - Je l'ignore. Trop loin.»

« - Et ailleurs ? »

« - De l'eau. A perte de vue. »

« - La mer , demanda Duo s'attirant un froncement de sourcils de la part du blond. »

« - On doit se trouver sur une presqu'île. »

Wufei prit un de ses poignards et traça un rapide dessin au sol. La carrière qui semble former un cratère, et tout autour, de la pierre qui finit sa course dans l'eau.

« - Et là, fit-il en désignant le nord. La roche continue à perte de vue. Les bâtiments sont ici. »

« - A combien ? »

« - Je dirai trois heures de marche à vue de nez, peut-être plus. Difficile à dire. »

« - Bien. Nous y partirons à l'aube. »

« - On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a et pourquoi c'est abandonné. »

« - Et on ne le saura pas en restant ici, termina Quatre. S'il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ces bâtiments, nous aviserons. D'ici là, tu continues à surveiller les alentours. Trowa… »

« - Je vais voir si je peux apprendre quelque chose sur ce monde en fouillant les ruines. »

Quatre acquiesça et se tourna vers Duo.

« - Toi, tu t'occuperas du repas et de terminer l'installation du campement. »

Duo soupira mentalement. Pour lui les éternelles corvées !

Alors que chacun se mettait à l'œuvre, Quatre alla faire le tour de la carrière. Non qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Wufei, mais il voulait lui-aussi se rendre compte de la situation.

« - Alors , fit la voix de Wufei derrière lui. »

« - Je pense que si on ne trouve rien là-bas, on pourra rentrer. Ca ne servirait à rien de rester plus longtemps. »

« - Ca ne te ressemble pas de vouloir rentrer si vite. »

« - Nous ne sommes pas sensés faire des recherches approfondies, simplement de rendre compte de l'état des mondes que nous visitons. »

« - Tu as l'air blasé, commenta Wufei. »

Seul un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

« - S'il faut revenir et approfondir nos connaissances, alors nous reviendrons. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de traîner ici. Nous ne sommes pas en vacances. »

« - Vacances ? Tu connais ce mot, toi , se moqua Wufei avec un sourire ironique. »

« - Autant que toi. »

Wufei jeta un léger regard vers leur chef. Il l'estimait énormément, et souvent, ils se trouvaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Certes, il aurait aimé que Quatre ne soit pas si froid et sérieux, mais en même temps, si le jeune homme n'avait pas été ainsi, il n'aurait jamais accepté de faire parti de son équipe et d'obéir quasi aveuglément à ce petit blond d'un an son cadet.

Les deux hommes redescendirent dans la carrière et se dirigèrent vers Trowa qui ramassait quelques instruments.

« - Alors , demanda Quatre toujours aussi direct. »

« - Ils utilisaient le même genre d'instruments que nous, à quelques détails près. J'ai trouvé une sorte de pioche… »

Trowa montra l'instrument, étrangement semblable à certaines pioches que l'on pourrait trouver sur Terre, si ce n'était le manche finement décoré.

« - Et le plus étonnant, c'est le métal utilisé. »

« - Quel genre ? »

« - Je l'ignore. Ce n'est pas du tout un métal connu. Je vais la ramener avec nous, on la fera analyser. »

Quatre acquiesça et laissa Trowa continuer ses recherches avec Wufei, pour aller vérifier ce que faisait le dernier membre de leur groupe. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le natté installer un des lits à l'entrée du renfoncement. Le jeune homme plaça un des duvets sur le petit matelas très fin. Les duvets qu'ils utilisaient étaient une invention offerte par un des peuples qu'avait découvert SGW-8 et ils étaient fait d'un tissu très résistant, imperméable, et qui gardait bien la chaleur. Cependant, comme ils n'étaient pas très épais, on sentait vite les cailloux sous le tissu. C'est pourquoi les petits matelas étaient les bienvenus lorsqu'il fallait dormir sur des rochers…

« - Pourquoi tu le mets ici , critiqua Quatre. »

« - Wufei aime bien voir le ciel quand il se lève, répondit Duo en haussant les épaules. »

Quatre fronça un sourcil. Comment ce jeune homme pouvait-il connaître les préférences de Wufei ? De toutes façons, que faisait un type aussi jeune parmi eux, Duo avait en effet six ans de moins que lui. Encore heureux que le Général Carter ne leur donne pas de mission plus simple pour permettre à ce _gamin_ de faire ses preuves !

Brusquement une odeur attira l'attention du blond. Qu'est-ce que le natté avait encore fait à manger ? D'un simple coup d'œil, ce dernier vit leur chef se diriger vers le réchaud.

« - Pommes de terre à la carbonara sans gruyère, lui indiqua Duo sans le regarder. »

« - Carbonara , fit Quatre avec un froncement de sourcil. D'où tu sors ça ? »

« - De mes réserves personnelles. »

Duo se rapprocha, sortit un sachet de son sac et le montra à Quatre. Il s'agissait d'un sachet de sauce en poudre, celle-ci au fromage.

« - J'en aussi une sauce au poivre vert… »

« - Et pourquoi tu as ramené ça ? »

« - Parce que le cassoulet et les lentilles-saucisses made in réserve militaire, ça va un moment, mais ça ne vaut pas un bon repas. Et puis, ça changera un peu. »

« - Et tu t'es permis de remplacer nos vivres par des trucs comme ça ? »

« - Bien sûr que non, ce sont mes sauces, c'est moi qui les porte, lui répliqua Duo. »

« - Cela sera noté dans le rapport, déclara Quatre avant de s'éloigner. »

« - … C'est pas comme si tu voulais comprendre, murmura Duo en retournant à sa cuisine. »

A ces mots, le blond jeta un léger regard surpris au jeune homme, mais ne chercha pas en approfondir le sens, car déjà Wufei et Trowa revenaient vers eux.

Le dîner se passa relativement bien, Quatre ne faisant aucun commentaire sur ce qu'ils mangèrent.

Puis ils se couchèrent pour se lever à l'aube.

Deux par deux, ils allèrent faire leur toilette au point d'eau le plus proche.

« - On dirait vraiment la mer, commenta Duo. »

« - Mais l'eau n'est pas salée… »

« - Elle a quand même un drôle de goût, Trowa-chan. »

« - Ne me dis pas que tu en as bu , le réprimanda Trowa. »

« - J'ai juste goûté ! Et puis… Si ça me rend malade, notre chef sera content. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Ben, il pourra me faire remplacer. Après tout, je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça. »

« - Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai. »

« - Si… C'est la vérité, Trowa-chan, murmura Duo d'une voix inaudible. »

Trowa soupira et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire venir avec toi… »

« - Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que ça te plait ce qu'on fait. »

Trowa le connaissait si bien. Oui, il aimait ces voyages de planètes en planètes. Découvrir de nouveaux mondes, tous ces endroits merveilleux,… C'était quelque chose de si merveilleux.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu tomber dans une équipe aussi sévère ? Leur chef ne prenait jamais le temps de profiter des mondes découverts. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais souri une seule fois en leur présence. Duo s'était même pris à le détester un soir. Mais jamais il ne le dirait, même pas à Trowa. Il savait que le jeune homme admirait Quatre et le respectait. Enfin, ça ne changeait rien au fait que le blond le détestait lui.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de préparer leurs sacs avec quelques vivres et armes, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la carrière, sans laisser de garde auprès de leurs affaires. Selon Wufei, personne ne venait plus ici depuis un bon bout de temps. Quatre avait quand même tenu à bien cacher leur matériel.

Il leur fallut presque quatre heures pour gagner les premiers bâtiments envahis de végétation. Perplexe, Duo posa la main sur les espèces d'herbes, d'étranges lianes vert pâle de toutes les tailles.

« - Elles sont bizarres… »

Il tira sur l'une d'entre elles, essayant de l'arracher. Mais l'herbe ne semblait pas destinée à se laisser faire. Il la lâcha et elle reprit sa forme première.

« - On dirait du caoutchouc…, murmura-t-il alors que Trowa se demandait de quelle matière était fait le bâtiment. »

« - Ca ressemble à du béton, mais ça n'en est pas… »

« - Vu la hauteur, on pourrait croire que ce sont des entrepôts…, fit Wufei. »

« - Aussi hauts , demanda Duo. »

« - Oui… Peu de peuples s'amusent à fabriquer des immeubles gigantesques comme sur Terre. La plupart préfèrent des petites maisons individuelles… Et si c'était des immeubles, il y aurait des restes d'ouvertures pour laisser passer l'air et la lumière. »

« - C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtres… »

Le chef du groupe leva les yeux au ciel. Le natté devait être stupide pour ne pas avoir remarqué ça depuis longtemps.

« - Continuons par là, déclara le blond en longeant le bâtiment. »

Ils firent le tour des bâtiments sans trouver la moindre trace d'ouverture. Aucune porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Ils firent donc une halte pour manger et Wufei en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil aux environs. C'était un désert plat, sans rien de visible à l'horizon. Il revint alors auprès de ses compagnons.

« - Il n'y a rien d'intéressant par là, fit-il en s'asseyant pour manger. »

« - Que fait-on , demanda alors Trowa au blond qui réfléchissait. »

La meilleure solution serait de rentrer faire un rapport et de revenir ensuite, pensa le blond. Ce monde semblait avoir subi une quelconque catastrophe. Mais un juron leur parvint et ils se tournèrent vers le natté qui essayait de prélever un morceau de l'étrange végétation. Avant que leur chef ne fasse un geste, Trowa se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers le jeune homme.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« - Il y a que cette saleté de plante ne veut pas se laisser découper ! Dès que j'entaille un morceau, ça se répare aussitôt. Regarde. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Duo en fit la démonstration. Effectivement, la plante se réparait elle-même.

« - Ton couteau ne doit pas être assez aiguisé Maxwell, critiqua le chinois. »

Et sur ces mots, Wufei sortit un de ses poignards et d'un geste vif découpa un petit bout de la plante. Le petit bout de verdure tomba directement dans une petite éprouvette que leur chef avait pris dans le sac de Duo en voyant Wufei s'attaquer à la tache. Le blond ferma l'éprouvette et la tendit au natté.

« - C'est pourtant pas compliqué, commenta-t-il d'un ton froid. »

Duo prit la petite éprouvette en soupirant mentalement. Puis il observa l'herbe en question avant de s'exclamer.

« - Elle bouge ! »

Six paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui et observèrent la petite éprouvette tendu par le natté. Effectivement, l'herbe bougeait, ou plutôt grossissait de plus en plus. Lorsque des petites fissures apparurent sur le verre, Trowa obligea Duo à le lâcher. L'éprouvette se brisa sur le sol et l'herbe se faufila vers le mur, retournant à la plante d'origine.

« - Je crois que pour les échantillons, c'est raté, soupira Trowa. »

Wufei acquiesça, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable avec des plantes qui bougent toutes seules. Le blond grimaça, il fallait bien qu'ils ramènent des choses sur Terre pour les faire analyser. Pendant ce temps, Duo s'approcha de la plante, c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une si vivante. Trowa se tourna vers Quatre, pour lui demander ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poser une question, une voix surprise se fit entendre derrière eux.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faîtes-vous là ? »

Les quatre terriens se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Un jeune homme se tenait devant eux, les regardant étrangement. Une autre voix, plus grave se fit entendre à quelques pas du premier inconnu et s'adressa directement à cette personne, sans se préoccuper des quatre étrangers.

« - Il faut s'abriter avant qu'_ils_ n'arrivent, Kazuki. »

* * *

1 Je me suis juste servie du principe de la Porte des Étoiles qui relie les différentes planètes, le reste n'a aucun rapport avec Stargate ( sauf peut-être la base militaire...) 


	3. Omae

Titre : Kimi ga iru…

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC + forte chance de yaoi. O : -)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont absolument pas à moi... L'univers de Stargate /1/ non plus... De plus, l'univers où va atterrir SGW-12 est très librement adapté d'une autre série que je ne citerai pas pour l'instant pour ne pas spoiler certains personnages qui apparaîtront plus tard… .

Note : Cadeau pour Isa !

Note 2 : Et hop, deux _nouveaux_ personnages !

Et une petite précision sur le monde où ils ont atterri… .

Pour les personnes ayant vu cette série, ça sera facile de la reconnaître… O : -)

Équipe : SGW-12 en mission sur AZERTY542...

Note concernant le chap. 1 : je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait la fin du premier chapitre de cette fic ( tout le dernier paragraphe avait été zappé ), donc j'ai remis en ligne ce qu'il manquait.

Réponse à la review de Sekairdame : Déjà, merci pour ta review. Les « ils » sont issus de la même série que le dénommé Kazuki, que je ne nomme pas encore ( ça gâcherait le suspens, bien que je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de gens à avoir vu la-dite série). Quand à Heero, la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est des couples, toute personne me connaissant sait que j'écris presque toujours sur des couples plus originaux que le Heero/Duo. C'est une certitude que je peux indiquer dès à présent : les fans du couple Duo/Heero seront déçus, car il n'y aura pas ce couple-là. Donc, Fan du Duo/Heero, vous pouvez partir ! ( et hop, la moitié des lecteurs en moins ! lol )

Kimi ga iru…

_Chapitre 3 : Omae ?_

Wufei cligna des yeux et s'approcha légèrement, sur la défensive. Il n'avait pas senti les deux hommes arriver. Et puis, les yeux rouges du dénommé Kazuki ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Aucun des terriens n'avait déjà vu des yeux aussi rouges… et sans pupille. Ou alors la pupille des yeux était de la même couleur que l'iris, presque rouge sang. Serait-ce une caractéristique de ce monde ? Trowa jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre arrivant, mais ce dernier avait des yeux d'un bleu tout à fait normal. Enfin d'un bleu profond comme l'océan, certes, mais un bleu existant. Mais mise à part la couleur des yeux rouges, le reste de leur anatomie ressemblait à celle des terriens, jusqu'à leurs cheveux bruns.

« - Qui êtes-vous , demanda Quatre. »

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. L'être aux yeux bleu posa la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, plus petit que lui.

« - Il faut se mettre à l'abri, Kazuki, répéta-t-il. »

« - Où , demanda simplement le dénommé Kazuki. »

« - A l'intérieur, répondit le brun aux yeux bleu, comme si c'était une évidence. »

Ne pouvant se retenir, Duo commenta.

« - Il n'y a pas d'entrée ! »

Le brun ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers un des murs, posant la main dessus, laissant alors apparaître une ouverture.

« - Comment avez-vous fait ça , demanda curieusement le natté. »

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse si ce n'est que le brun répéta encore une fois à son compagnon de voyage qu'il fallait se mettre à l'abri. Le dénommé Kazuki s'apprêta alors à entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment avant de jeter un coup d'œil curieux aux quatre étrangers.

« - Ne restez pas ici, c'est dangereux. »

« - Pourquoi , interrogea Wufei. »

« - Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer. »

« - On n'ira nulle part tant que vous ne nous expliquerez pas, déclara Quatre sur la défensive. »

« - C'est dangereux de rester là, déclara le dénommé Kazuki. »

« - Si dangereux que ça , interrogea Duo. »

« - Oui. »

Une voix claire, sûre d'elle.

« - Alors on y va. »

Le jeune natté s'apprêta à suivre l'inconnu brun à l'intérieur, mais la main de Wufei se referma fermement sur son poignet.

« - Qui t'a donné la permission de décider , fit le chinois d'une voix froide. »

Duo fixa l'asiatique d'un air de défi.

« - C'est Quatre le chef d'équipe, lui rappela le brun, c'est lui qui décide de ce qu'on fait. »

Duo serra les poings, c'était toujours pareil. Le blond était le chef, c'était lui qui prenait les décisions, c'était toujours lui… Les autres ne comptaient visiblement pas à ces yeux et n'avaient aucunement le droit de donner leur point de vue.

« - Ben vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, moi, j'ai pas envie de mourir ici , s'exclama Duo. »

« - Et comment peux-tu dire ça et leur faire confiance sans les connaître , lui répliqua Wufei. »

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa, mais le brun ne le suivrait pas. Il ferait ce que Quatre dirait. Quatre, toujours et encore Quatre !

« - Et qui vous dis qu'ils ont tort ? Et si on les écoute pas et qu'on se fait attaquer, vous ferez quoi ? »

« - On a de quoi se défendre. »

« - Et qui te prouve que ça serait efficace ? »

« - Qui te prouve qu'on peut leur faire confiance , demanda le blond en s'approchant de Duo. N'oublie pas ce qui est arrivé à SGW-5 après qu'ils aient fait confiance aux indigènes. »

Duo toisa leur chef. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver celui-là ! Trowa s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Calme-toi, lui murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas le moment. »

« - Me calmer ? Alors que si on reste ici, on risque de se faire tuer ? »

« - Que proposes-tu alors , interrogea Quatre, curieux de voir ce que le _gamin_ proposerait. »

« - Je… Je pense qu'on devrait aller se mettre à l'abri. Il y a sûrement une raison pour laquelle cet endroit est abandonné, non ? Ils nous l'expliqueront peut-être. »

« - Donc tu proposes de leur faire confiance ? »

« - Oui. »

Le regard améthyste du cadet de l'équipe ne flancha pas quand les saphirs de son aîné plongèrent en lui.

« - Et s'ils nous font du mal ? Es-tu prêt à l'assumer ? »

« - … Oui. »

Le blond eut un petit sourire en coin. Puisqu'on ne voulait pas lui changer cet homme, il allait l'obliger à partir, le pousser à la faute.

« - Que feras-tu si tu as tort ? »

Duo cligna des yeux. Il le savait. Leur chef le détestait ! Derrière le blond, Wufei haussa un sourcil. Jamais il n'avait vu Quatre ainsi. Qu'avait donc pu lui faire le natté ? Mais ce dernier se ressaisit.

« - Il ne nous arrivera rien. »

« - Tu sembles bien sûr de toi. Serais-tu capable de tout assumer s'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous. »

Duo hésita une demi seconde. Où le blond voulait-il en venir ? Mais il ne faiblirait pas.

« - Oui. »

« - Que feras-tu si l'un d'entre nous est blessé ? »

« - Je… »

« - Tu démissionneras, déclara Quatre d'une voix presque froide. »

Duo se figea et fixa le blond. Démissionner ?

« - Quatre… Tu es sûr , demanda Wufei. »

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui n'écoute pas mes ordres, tu le sais Wufei. »

Le chinois acquiesça alors que Trowa tournait le regard vers le natté, un peu inquiet.

« - D'accord, fit finalement Duo. »

De toutes façons, le blond ne voulait pas de lui depuis le début, alors pourquoi ferait-il des efforts ? Trowa soupira mentalement. Pourvu que tout se passe bien. Il se dirigea vers Duo pour lui demander s'il était sûr de lui, mais Duo fit subitement demi-tour et suivit les deux inconnus à l'intérieur de l'étrange bâtiment.

Une fois les quatre terriens à l'intérieur, le dénommé Kazuki s'adressa à son compagnon.

« - Tu peux refermer, Heero. »

Le brun aux yeux bleu cobalts reposa sa main sur le mur qui se referma alors tout seul. Puis il se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce.

Vide… Là aussi, tout était vide et sans vie…

Il n'y avait pas grand chose, excepté quelques machines si poussiéreuses et anciennes qu'il était impossible de dire à quoi elles servaient, une légère lumière éclairait les lieux. Le dénommé Heero alla s'asseoir au centre de la pièce. L'humain aux yeux rouges alla le rejoindre et s'assit près de lui. Alors que Wufei examinait l'endroit, Duo se dirigea vers les deux humains et les imita, s'installant en tailleur. Trowa jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre avant de rejoindre les trois personnes assises.

« - Moi, c'est Duo, se présentait le natté. Lui, c'est Trowa, fit-il lorsque le brun s'avança. Le blond là-bas, c'est Quatre notre chef et le chinois, c'est Wufei. »

« - Chinois , demanda le dénommé Kazuki. »

« - … Oui, c'est un des peuples qui vivent chez nous. »

« - Bizarre… »

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas de « chinois » sur leur planète /2 !

« - Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous , reprit Duo. »

« - Mon nom est Kazuki, et voici Heero. »

« - Qu'est-il arrivé à cet endroit ? Et pourquoi était-ce dangereux de rester dehors ? »

Le natté commença son interrogatoire, sachant qu'avec plus d'information sur ce monde, il serait plus facile d'en sortir.

« - Ce qui est arrivé ?… La guerre, murmura Kazuki. »

« - Vous voulez dire que tous les peuples se sont battus entre eux , demanda Trowa. »

« - Vous ne le saviez pas , demanda Kazuki. D'où venez-vous ? »

Duo hésita quelques secondes puis répondit.

« - D'une autre planète… »

« - Comment ? »

« - Ca… Je ne peux pas vous le dire, notre chef ne serait pas content… »

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? »

« - Juste pour étudier ce monde. »

« - Et vous avez étudié beaucoup de monde ? »

« - Oui, quelques-uns… »

« - Voyager dans d'autres mondes, murmura Kazuki. Qu'en penses-tu Heero ? »

« - _On_ ne comprend pas ce concept, répondit le brun. »

Wufei, qui avait suivi le blond lorsque ce dernier s'était installé avec les autres, fronça un sourcils devant la réponse du jeune homme brun. Au début, seul Kazuki et ses yeux rouges lui avaient paru bizarre, mais la conduite du brun était tout aussi étrange. Comme si les quatre terriens ne l'intéressait aucunement, alors que l'autre semblait plus ouvert… plus humain ?

« - Vous devriez repartir rapidement. C'est dangereux de rester ici, fit d'ailleurs Kazuki. »

« - Pourquoi ça , interrogea Duo qui ne se préoccupait guère des convenances et des usages habituels pour communiquer avec des inconnus. »

« - Notre monde n'est pas un paradis. »

« - Pourquoi donc ? Que se passe-t-il ? La guerre n'est pas finie ? »

« - … Non… Il y en a toujours pour continuer le combat. Même si certains voudraient que cela s'arrête, tant que quelqu'un voudra tuer quelqu'un d'autre, elle continuera.»

« - Je ne comprends pas bien, fit Duo. »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poser une autre question. Un léger tremblant secoua le bâtiment.

« - Que se passe-t-il , demanda Trowa. »

« - _Ils_ sont là, lui répondit simplement Heero sur un ton monotone. »

« - Qui est… »

Wufei s'arrêta, une sphère noire venait de… de manger un morceau du bâtiment, laissant désormais apparaître le ciel bleu.

« - Qu'est-ce que… »

Le chinois et le blond se redressèrent, sur le qui-vive. Mais aucun des quatre terriens n'étaient préparés à voir ce qu'ils allaient voir. L'étrange créature dorée qui surgit dans leur champ de vision…

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ , interrogea Trowa d'une voix plus qu'inquiète. »

« - Ca ? Ce n'est qu'un _Festum_…, lui répondit Kazuki. »

Notes :  
/1: Je me suis juste servie du principe de la Porte des Étoiles qui relie les différentes planètes, le reste n'a aucun rapport avec Stargate ( sauf peut-être la base militaire...)

/2: Même si Kazuki vit sur Terre dans la série, je pars du principe que les peuples n'ont pas le même nom et que la Terre de Kazuki n'est pas ma même que celle de SGW-12.


	4. Nani

Titre : Kimi ga iru…

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC + forte chance de yaoi. O : -)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont absolument pas à moi... L'univers de Stargate1 non plus... De plus, l'univers où est tombé SGW-12 est très librement adapté de la série Soukyuu no Fafner Dead Agressor.

Note : Cadeau pour Isa-chan !!

Note 2 : Il vaut mieux avoir vu Soukyuu no Fafner pour comprendre certaines choses… Cependant, je le répète, il s'agit d'une libre adaptation de cette série et de ma propre interprétation !!

Équipe : SGW-12 en mission sur AZERTY542...

Réponses à  
- Sekairdame : la relation Quatre / Duo est un peu plus compliquée que ça. ;p Et Heero n'est pas schizophrène, y'a une autre explication... Merci pour ta review.  
- Iroko : Cette fic est une sorte de cross-over avec Soukyuu no Fafner, c'est dans cette série que l'on apprend ce que sont les Festum et qui est Kazuki. J'ai essayé d'expliquer tout ça sans trop spoiler cette excellente série. J'espère que la suite sera assez claire pour les personnes n'ayant jamais vu Soukyuu no Fafner. ( les autres personnes l'ayant lu, connaissaient la série lol ). Quant à la fameuse question sur Heero qui ne s'intéresse pas à Duo, je répondrais :"Mais _pourquoi_ Heero devrait-il _toujours_ s'intéresser à Duo ?" Il y a plein d'autres couples possibles dans Gundam Wing et tellement peu d'auteurs font des couples originaux.;p Merci aussi pour ta review.

Kimi ga iru…

_Chapitre 4 : Nani ?_

« - Un Festum ? »

« - Il est immense !, fit Duo. »

« - Ce sont vos ennemis ?? demanda Trowa. »

« - Certains, oui, répondit Kazuki. Mais pas tous… »

Autour de l'ange doré suspendu dans le ciel, des sphères noires apparurent jusqu'à ce que la créature fusse elle-même aspirée dans le néant.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« - Le Festum a été détruit. »

« - Comment ? Ce truc avait l'air d'être puissant !, fit Duo. »

« - Certains Festum le sont effectivement. »

« - Comment peut-on les détruire , interrogea Wufei avide de renseignements sur leurs potentiels ennemis. Vous avez des armes pour les combattre ? »

« - Oui. Mais je ne le ferai plus. »

« - Pourquoi ça ? »

« - Parce que je ne veux plus. »

Le regard rouge sembla se perdre un instant.

« - Mais pourquoi ça ? Ce sont bien eux qui ont détruit votre monde , demanda Duo.»

« - Il n'y a pas qu'eux… Et puis… Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas coexister avec eux ? »

« - Cohabiter avec des créatures pareilles ? Non merci !, fit Wufei. »

« - Elles n'ont pas toutes choisi la haine, murmura doucement Kazuki. »

« - Comment le savez-vous ? »

« - Certaines nous ont sauvé la vie… »

« - Je ne comprends pas, déclara Wufei. Vous dites que ce sont vos ennemis, mais vous ne voulez pas les combattre ? »

« - Je les ai déjà combattu. Mais je ne veux plus le faire. »

« - Pourquoi ça ? »

« - Ils m'ont déjà beaucoup pris … »

« - Raison de plus pour leur en vouloir davantage ! »

Mais le jeune homme aux yeux rouges fit un signe négatif. Non, il ne les combattrait plus. Voyant que la discussion tournait en rond, Trowa demanda.

« - Pourriez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment ces créatures en sont venues à vous attaquer ? »

« - Est-ce vraiment important de savoir d'où elles viennent ? Elles sont là, c'est tout. »

« - Mais si vous nous en disiez plus sur elles, nous pourrions peut-être éviter de les voir arriver sur notre planète un jour…, insista Wufei. »

« - Je ne pense pas qu'elles aillent un jour sur votre planète, répondit Kazuki. »

« - Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? »

« - Quel intérêt auraient-elles à y aller ? »

« - Euh…. »

Alors que Wufei cherchait comment expliquer que les ennemis de certaines planètes étaient aussi devenu les leurs, Trowa reprit le sujet qui l'intéressait.

« - Savez-vous d'où elles viennent ? »

« - Elles sont nées ici, lui répondit Kazuki. »

« - Vous les avez créées ? »

« - D'une certaine façon… Mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Qu'elles aient été créées par des humains ou pas, cela ne change rien. Les Festum2 sont ici, et ils y resteront. »

« - Pourquoi ça ? »

« - Parce que notre monde leur plait et que certains d'entre nous sont prêts à vivre à leur côté. Il faut juste que nous le fassions comprendre à ceux qui refusent cette cohabitation… »

« - Cela ne doit pas être facile, fit Trowa. »

« - Non… Depuis la Grande Guerre, beaucoup d'humains pensent que la seule solution possible est de supprimer tous les Festum. Ils n'ont pas encore compris que les Festum ne disparaîtraient jamais. »

« - Vous semblez en être persuadé, commenta Wufei. »

« - Je voudrais qu'il n'y ait plus de guerre contre eux, murmura Kazuki d'une voix triste. »

« - Que s'est-il passé pendant la Grande Guerre , demanda discrètement Duo. »

« - Les humains ont pensé que la meilleure solution était d'aller combattre les Festum au Pôle Nord3, puisque c'était visiblement leur quartier général. Beaucoup de nations humaines se sont lancées dans le combat, mais ils n'avaient aucune chance. »

« - Pourquoi cela ? »

« - Parce que les humains agissaient chacun de leur côté, sans aucune coordination4. Ce fut un massacre, aussi bien chez les humains que parmi les Festum. »

« - Cela semble vous avoir marqué… Comme si vous y aviez été… »

« - J'y étais…, répondit Kazuki. J'y étais et l'on s'est battu. »

Wufei et Quatre froncèrent les sourcils. Le dénommé Kazuki semblait si jeune… Beaucoup plus jeune que Duo et il aurait déjà combattu de si puissants ennemis ?!

« - Vous avez gagné , demanda Wufei. »

« - Pas vraiment… On y a perdu beaucoup… Même si l'on a réussi à empêcher les Festum d'avoir plus de pouvoir5… »

« - Je ne comprends pas, avoua Duo. »

« - Nous avons juste brisé l'unité du ciel et de la terre… Et depuis qu'ils ont perdu une partie de leur _unité_, les Festum agissent de plus en plus individuellement… »

« - Vous voulez dire qu'avant ils ne formaient qu'un, et que maintenant ils sont plusieurs ? »

« - C'est un peu ça, répondit Kazuki au natté. Les Festum ont une conscience commune qu'ils partagent. »

« - Ils devraient donc tous penser la même chose, non ? »

« - Ils le pensaient avant la Grande Guerre. Ils pensaient et faisaient plus ou moins tous la même chose. Une fois que leur _unité_ a été brisé, ils ont gardé leur conscience commune, mais ils agissent de plus en plus individuellement. »

« - Comme s'ils cherchaient leur place dans ce monde, non ? »

Kazuki acquiesça doucement alors que le blond s'étonnait mentalement. Comment le natté pouvait-il comprendre aussi facilement ce que disait l'humain aux yeux rouges ? Trowa sourit discrètement. Peut-être que pendant cette mission, Duo pourrait enfin montrer ses vraies compétences.

« - Seulement, tant que tout le monde n'aura pas compris cela, il y aura toujours des humains et des Festum pour se battre les uns contre les autres… »

« - Mais je pense que c'est un bon début si certains humains et certains Festum arrivent déjà à cohabiter, sourit Duo. »

« - Je suis d'accord, mais c'est difficile à faire comprendre… Beaucoup d'humains refusent de nous laisser une chance de leur expliquer comment vivre près des Festum. Ils ne croient que ce qu'ils ont vécu jusqu'à présent, et ne veulent pas changer.»

« - Ca je suis de votre avis. Il y a peu de gens qui vous donnent une chance sans avoir de preuve… »

Wufei jeta un coup d'œil à leur chef. Le blond y verrait-il lui-aussi une comparaison avec la situation actuelle du natté dans l'équipe ? Mais il ne vit rien dans les saphirs qui put lui faire supposer que Quatre avait saisi l'allusion.

Trowa sursauta légèrement quand le brun aux yeux cobalts se leva.

« - Il faut y aller, Kazuki, fit Heero. »

L'humain aux yeux rouge se leva lui aussi, près à suivre Heero.

« - Où allez-vous , demanda Duo en les imitant. »

« - Nous allons pouvoir sortir. »

« - Comment le savez-vous , demanda Wufei sur ses gardes. »

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Déjà Heero et Kazuki s'éloignaient, Duo sur leurs talons. Cela ne leur prit que quelques minutes pour ressortir du bâtiment, tout aussi facilement qu'ils y étaient entrés. Une fois à l'extérieur, Kazuki se tourna vers Duo et les trois autres terriens.

« - Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, et ne pas revenir ici. »

« - Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire , demanda Duo. »

« - Je dois y aller. »

« - Où ? »

« - Je ne peux pas le dire. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que cela ne vous concerne pas, fit doucement Kazuki. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouge vit alors Heero faire quelques pas, puis l'attendre. Il se dirigea vers lui pour le rejoindre. Durant ce temps, Duo se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

« - Que fait-on maintenant, Quatre , demanda le chinois. »

Le blond hésitait. Devaient-ils rentrer chez eux, ou alors tenter d'en apprendre davantage ?

« - Et si on les suivait , proposa Duo. »

Trois regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« - Pourquoi le ferait-on , demanda Wufei au tout dernier des membres de l'équipe qui normalement ne devrait avoir que le droit d'obéir aux ordres. »

« - Pour en apprendre davantage sur les créatures qui vivent ici, répondit Duo. »

« - Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Duo, fit le brun aux yeux verts. Ces créatures paraissent très puissantes. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons nous défendre si elles nous attaquent. »

« - Qui ne risque rien n'a rien, lui fit Duo. »

« - C'est vrai qu'en savoir davantage sur ces _Festum_ pourrait nous être utile…, remarqua Wufei. »

Alors que Quatre réfléchissait encore, Duo fit quelques pas en direction de Kazuki et Heero, interpellant celui qui avait les yeux rouge.

« - Kazuki ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait vous accompagner ? »

Le regard rouge sang se tourna vers lui, étonné.

« - Pourquoi le feriez-vous ? »

« - J'aimerais beaucoup en apprendre plus sur les Festum, sourit Duo. »

« - Pourquoi cela , s'étonna Kazuki. »

« - Parce que je trouve admirable que vous soyez prêt à vivre près de créatures aussi différentes de vous. Il y a peu de peuples qui accepteraient de telles créatures. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir quel genre de cohabitation vous voulez établir. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr. »

« - Je ne sais pas si cela est possible… »

« - Duo, viens ici, fit la voix sèche de Wufei. »

Duo retourna vers les terriens pour essayer de leur expliquer son point de vue. Pendant ce temps, Kazuki échangeait quelques mots avec Heero.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de demander ça , déclara Wufei. »

« - J'aimerais vraiment en apprendre davantage sur ce monde, fit Duo. »

« - Et à quoi cela pourrait servir ? »

« - Ca nous permettrait peut-être de trouver un moyen de remédier au problème d'entente entre les Victimiens et les Ingridiens. Eux aussi ont du mal à cohabiter, non ? »

Trowa réfléchit, ce n'était pas faux. Même si ce n'était pas eux qui avaient fait la mission, Duo s'était vivement intéressé aux rapports sur AZERTY264 et aux problèmes d'entente entre les deux peuples rencontrés.

« - Ce n'est pas notre problème, fit Quatre. »

« - Mais on pourrait essayer de les aider, non , fit Duo »

« - Et pourquoi ça ? Ce n'est pas notre mission. »

« - De toutes façons, rien ne t'intéresse en dehors des missions, répliqua Duo. On a peut-être l'occasion de trouver une solution pour un de nos alliés et tu veux laisser passer ça ! Je sais bien que toi, tu t'en fous des autres, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous le monde. Moi, je veux les aider ! »

« - Tu ne les connais même pas. »

« - Et alors ? Les Ukoniens nous ont bien aidé sans nous connaître ! Et sans eux, on ne serait pas là, non ? »

Quatre allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais le dénommé Kazuki se rapprocha.

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment si notre solution de cohabitation est la meilleure. Mais je pense qu'on peut en parler un peu. »

« - Vraiment , sourit Duo. »

« - Oui… Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer, mais en mon absence Heero pourra essayer de vous expliquer ce qu'on veut faire. »

« - Nous en serions heureux, répondit Duo. »

« - Il faut y aller, Kazuki, répéta Heero. »

« - D'accord… Suivez-nous, fit Kazuki aux terriens. »

Wufei jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre. Que faisaient-ils ? Mais déjà Duo rejoignait les deux humains. Trowa hésita, surtout quand Quatre prit sa décision.

« - Allons-y. De toutes façons, si ça se passe mal, _il_ en assumera toutes les responsabilités. »

* * *

1 Je me suis juste servie du principe de la Porte des Étoiles qui relie les différentes planètes, le reste n'a aucun rapport avec Stargate ( sauf peut-être la base militaire...) 

2 Festum étant un nom « étranger », je ne le mettrai pas au pluriel.

3 J'ai choisi de nommer « Grande Guerre » le combat entre les Humains et les Festum au Pôle Nord.

4 Il y a une explication à cette incoordination entre les Humains, mais je trouve qu'elle dévoile un peu trop de choses sur les Festum, donc je ne la nommerai pas. Ce n'est pas un élément très important dans cette fic, enfin, du moins pour l'instant, donc pas de révélation.

5 Je sais que tout ce passage n'est pas vraiment très clair, mais je ne veux pas tout expliquer afin de ne pas spoiler la série de « Soukyuu no Fafner » aux personnes qui ne l'ont pas vue. Et c'est pas évident d'expliquer sans rien dire… èé


	5. Rakuen

Titre : Kimi ga iru…

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : UA, OOC forte chance de yaoi. O : -)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont absolument pas à moi... L'univers de Stargate[1 non plus... De plus, l'univers où est tombé SGW-12 est très librement adapté de la série Soukyuu no Fafner Dead Agressor[2.

Note : Cadeau pour Isa-chan !!

Note 2 : Il vaut mieux avoir vu Soukyuu no Fafner pour comprendre certaines choses… Cependant, je le répète, il s'agit d'une libre adaptation de cette série et de ma propre interprétation !!

Équipe : SGW-12 en mission sur AZERTY542...

Kimi ga iru…

_Chapitre 5 : Rakuen ?_

Les trois terriens rejoignirent donc Duo et les deux humains. Le natté posait des questions à Kazuki sur les façons de prendre contact avec des créatures différentes et écoutait attentivement les réponses de l'homme aux yeux rouges, le sujet l'intéressant vraiment. Kazuki répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais semblait de plus en plus distrait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient sur l'étendu désertique.

« - Je me demande où l'on va…, murmura Wufei. Il n'y a rien à perte d'horizon… »

Mais soudain, Heero, qui marchait devant eux, disparut à leurs regards.

« - Il… Il a disparu !!, s'écria Duo. »

« - C'est normal… »

Kazuki approcha sa main d'une barrière invisible et la main disparut.

« - Mais… »

« - Il faut passer de l'autre côté, sourit Kazuki en s'avançant. »

« - C'est pas dangereux ? »

Kazuki fit un petit signe négatif et traversa l'invisible barrière. Duo pencha la tête, surpris, et tendit le bras.

« - Duo ! C'est peut-être dangereux, fit Trowa. »

Duo tourna la tête vers les trois autres et sourit.

« - J'ai confiance. »

Et sur ces mots il rejoignit Kazuki avant que le blond ou le chinois n'essaye de le retenir. Quatre serra les poings. Le natté était complètement inconscient !! Il avait raison de se méfier de lui et de vouloir s'en débarrasser. Trowa jeta un regard inquiet aux deux hommes.

« - On n'a pas le choix, soupira Wufei. On doit y aller… »

Les yeux bleu saphir de leur chef étaient plus que froid. C'était clair que le natté allait en voir de toutes les couleurs à leur retour sur la base. Trowa soupira. Ca allait être dur d'arranger les choses cette fois. Il ne répondit rien quand leur chef parla.

« - Allons-y, fit Quatre d'une voix glacée. »

Les trois terriens traversèrent alors la barrière invisible, le blond bien décidé à faire comprendre au natté qui commandait ici. Mais sa colère s'évanouit en partie devant le spectacle qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

Alors qu'à l'instant d'avant, ils se trouvaient devant une étendu désertique, ils étaient maintenant sur une sorte de falaise. Duo se tenait à quelques mètres devant eux, en compagnie de Kazuki et Heero, regardant en bas de la falaise. Trowa s'approcha. Cet endroit lui semblait complètement différent du reste de la planète. S'il avait ressenti une sorte de vide après avoir traversé la Porte, ici il ressentait une sorte de bien-être, une légère chaleur. Cet endroit était étrangement vivant.

Le brun aux profondes émeraudes en fut entièrement convaincu lorsqu'il aperçut les différentes petites îles en contrebas. Plusieurs îles, plus ou moins proches, dont on ne distinguait que les contours.

Mais au-dessus de ces îlots, des créatures bleues voletaient au gré du vent. Ces créatures ne ressemblaient en rien à la créature jaune dorée qu'ils avaient croisé précédemment. Elles paraissaient petites… Lorsqu'une d'elles fut un peu mieux visible, Trowa nota l'apparence légèrement humanoïde ( deux jambes, deux bras et une tête ), une sorte de longue queue et des ailes étranges… Comme des dragons de la mythologie ?

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Trowa. »

« - Ce sont des Festum qui ont accepté de cohabiter avec les humains, sourit Duo. Tu vois que c'est possible que deux peuples différents puissent s'entendre ! »

« - Mais ils ne ressemblent pas à la créature jaune, fit remarquer Wufei. »

Le blond et le chinois s'étaient aussi rapprochés du bord pour constater que la falaise était abrupte, plongeant dans l'océan.

« - Parce qu'ils ont évolué différemment, expliqua Kazuki. C'est grâce à eux qu'on pourra un jour vivre en paix. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges semblait persuadé de ses dires. Les terriens, excepté Duo, restaient plutôt sceptiques, encore plus lorsqu'une de ses créatures surgit devant eux. Ils reculèrent vivement. Ces créatures étaient immenses ! La-dite créature les observa un instant avant de tendre un bras vers Kazuki.

« - Attention !, fit Trowa, prudent. »

Mais Kazuki ne recula pas, levant la main. Il sourit lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent la substance bleue. Un sourire confiant sous le geste proche d'une caresse.

« - _On_ va emmener Kazuki, déclara Heero. »

Kazuki sourit alors que la créature le prenait doucement dans sa main pour le soulever.

« - Kazuki ! Où vas-tu ?, interrogea Duo. »

« - Je dois y aller. Heero, peux-tu rester avec eux et leur expliquer un peu ? »

Le dénommé Heero hésita.

« - S'il te plait, fit Kazuki, toujours en souriant. »

« - Oh oui !, renchérit Duo au brun aux yeux cobalts. »

« - _On_ va essayer, répondit finalement Heero. »

« - Merci, Heero, sourit Kazuki. »

Puis la créature bleue emmena Kazuki.

« - Où va-t-il ?, demanda Trowa. Ces créatures sont peut-être mauvaises… »

« - Mais non !, fit Duo. Tu as rien compris. Ces créatures-là sont ses amis. C'est bien ça, Heero ? »

Les yeux cobalt hésitèrent. Ami ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il s'assit pour réfléchir. Ces humains étaient très étranges, très différents de Kazuki. Duo en fit autant, bien vite imité par les autres terriens.

« - Où sommes-nous ?, demanda Trowa. »

« - Rakuen, répondit Heero. »

Ca, c'était une question facile.

« - _Rakuen_… C'est un nom bizarre…, murmura Wufei. »

« - C'est ici que tu vis Heero ?, interrogea Duo. »

« - Oui. »

« - Wouah ! Et comment fais-tu pour vivre avec ces créatures ? »

« - Créatures ? »

« - Oui, comme celle qui a emmené Kazuki, expliqua Trowa. »

« - Ca a toujours été comme ça, répondit Heero. »

« - Tu as toujours vécu avec elles ? Vous arrivez bien à vous entendre, non ?, continua Duo. »

Même si l'homme aux yeux bleu foncé ne semblait pas très bavard, il semblait visiblement prêt à répondre à leurs interrogations. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour aider légèrement Duo à compléter son étude sur ce monde ?

« - Pourquoi y a-t-il une barrière pour venir ici ?, questionna donc Trowa. »

« - Pour protéger les noyaux maîtres. »

« - Les noyaux maîtres ? »

« - Les noyaux maîtres savent beaucoup, mais _les autres_ ont peur et veulent tout assimiler. »

« - En fait, c'est une protection pour vous, résuma Duo. »

« - Comment peuvent-ils assimiler ?, reprit Trowa. Les Festum ne détruisent-ils pas tout comme on l'a vu tout à l'heure ?»

« - Détruire l'ennemi. Mais assimiler son savoir. »

Trowa essaya de comprendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond et au chinois, ces deux là semblaient écouter la discussion d'une oreille discrète, tout en surveillant les alentours. Impossible de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient… Soudain.

« - Trowa, regarde ça !! »

Duo se tourna vers Trowa et lui présenta ses jumelles qu'il avait sorti de son sac.

« - Regarde là-bas, fit-il en indiquant l'endroit. Ca ressemble à une habitation ! »

Trowa prit les jumelles pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'endroit indiqué alors que Duo sortait un mini carnet pour dessiner l'habitat de ces créatures bleues. Le blond soupira mentalement en voyant la conduite insouciante du natté. Après avoir observé l'endroit quelques minutes, Trowa voulut reprendre sa discussion avec le brun, mais ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur l'instrument que tenait Trowa.

« - Heero ? »

Le brun tendit la main vers l'instrument.

« - C'est quoi ? »

« - Des jumelles. »

« - _Jumelles_ ? »

« - Oui, cela permet de voir des choses qui sont loin. Regarde. »

Trowa tendit l'instrument à Heero qui le tourna dans tous les sens en l'observant attentivement, cherchant visiblement comment ça fonctionnait.

« - On regarde par ici. »

Heero mit les jumelles devant ses yeux, comme lui expliquait Trowa. Il tendit la main en ayant l'impression de voir les terriens très près.

« - Tu vois ? Cela grossit les objets que l'on regarde. »

Heero leva un sourcil. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas le principe de l'instrument.

« - Comment ça marche ?, interrogea-t-il. »

Trowa entreprit de lui expliquer, soulagé que le jeune homme n'ait rien dit lorsqu'il l'avait tutoyé. Wufei soupira mentalement. Si Trowa se mettait lui-aussi à vouloir comprendre ce monde, ils n'étaient pas repartis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à leur chef, mais le visage impénétrable du blond ne lui apprit rien. Au contraire, il avait de plus en plus l'impression de ne plus comprendre les réactions de Quatre, alors qu'il avait toujours plus ou moins réussi à le cerner jusqu'à présent.

Un petit moment passa, Duo continuait de s'extasier sur le comportement des créatures, les décrivant sur son carnet. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son croquis, il se tourna vers le dénommé Heero pour reprendre le sujet qui l'intéressait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question que le brun se levait vivement, aux aguets.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Trowa surpris. »

Mais Heero ne répondit rien. Les terriens se levèrent aussi, mais reculèrent rapidement quand une créature bleue apparut brusquement devant eux.

« - Kazuki !, s'écria Duo en reconnaissant l'homme évanoui dans la main de la créature. »

La dite-créature déposa, délicatement ?, Kazuki dans les bras de Heero qui s'était avancé.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, s'inquiéta aussitôt Duo. »

« - Il faut partir, lui répondit Heero avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner. »

Duo ramassa rapidement ses affaires, et suivi Heero, lui posant des questions sur l'état de Kazuki. Les trois autres terriens les suivirent et traversèrent la barrière dans l'autre sens, retrouvant l'étendue désertique. Heero marchait assez vite, s'éloignant de l'endroit appelé _Rakuen_.

« - On peut le soigner ?, demanda Duo à Heero. »

« - Il faut le traitement.»

« - Et où on le trouve ? »

« - _On_ va emmener Kazuki. »

« - Où ça ?, interrogea Duo. »

Mais le brun ne répondit pas, accélérant son pas, forçant les terriens à en faire de même. Ils finirent par se retrouver près du bâtiment où ils avaient rencontré les deux hommes. Heero déposa l'homme aux yeux rouges dans un coin sombre avant de se redresser.

« - _Ils_ arrivent… »

« - Les Festum ? »

« - Hn. »

Heero s'éloigna, mais Trowa le prit par le bras alors que Duo se précipitait auprès du jeune homme allongé.

« - Tu t'en vas ? Tu vas pas laisser Kazuki seul ! »

« - _On_ doit protéger Kazuki, répondit simplement Heero en se dégageant. »

Alors que Trowa allait ajouter quelque chose, Duo s'écria.

« - Ne bouge pas Kazuki, reste calme. »

« - Je veux y aller, répliqua Kazuki. »

Le jeune homme se redressa, vacillant légèrement. Duo essayait de le tenir et de le forcer à s'allonger de nouveau. Mais il frémit en voyant le regard rouge se consteller de lueurs brillantes. Il eut à peine le temps de poser une question que Kazuki s'était dégagé et s'éloignait rapidement.

« - Kazuki !! »

Heero tourna la tête vers la voix, pour voir Kazuki disparaître derrière le coin du bâtiment. Il se dirigea rapidement à sa suite. Duo allait aussi les suivre, mais une main posée fermement sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Le regard émeraude le cloua sur place. Le natté perdit l'envie de riposter. Pourtant, il aurait voulu aider Kazuki…

« - Tu restes là. »

« - Mais… Kazuki… »

« - Obéis, siffla Trowa. Je m'en occupe, mais toi, tu restes ici.»

« - Tro… Trowa-chan ? »

La voix de Duo mourut sur ses lèvres alors que le brun aux émeraudes se dirigeait vers l'endroit où Kazuki et Heero avaient disparu, pour y disparaître à son tour.

* * *

[1 Je me suis juste servie du principe de la Porte des Étoiles qui relie les différentes planètes, le reste n'a aucun rapport avec Stargate ( sauf peut-être la base militaire...) 

[2 Pour la temporalité dans « Soukyuu no Fafner », cette histoire se situe après la fin de la série tv. Je vais donc essayer de ne pas vous spoiler cette série.


End file.
